This project is investigating structure function relationships in the CSF-1 R extracellular domain to identify sites of ligand binding and the nature of ligand specificity. Several oncogenically activating mutations have been identified in the extracellular domain. We are examining the structural basis for oncogenic activation of the receptor by these mutations.